Title Pending
by DaringFlame
Summary: Jamye always wondered why she didn't have magic or even look like her parents. Now she finds out why and learns a whole lot more. Starts the summer before the Golden Trio's sixth year. Harry x OC eventually.


"Jamye! Can you come down please?" I closed the book I had been reading, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. My little brother Falon had gotten it for me after he had found out he was accepted at the wizarding school, Hogwarts, so that I could keep up with the wizarding community though I didn't have any magic.

"Jamye!"

"Coming mom!" I put the book down and ran down the stairs, and into the living room, where my mom was sitting across from a thin man who despite his gray hair didn't look very old to me. He had a handsome face that looked very young even with the tired look upon it. He stood up when he noticed me.

"Hello Jamye. I'm Remus Lupin. I used to teach at Hogwarts, but now I just help out Headmaster Dumbledore." I shook the hand he offered, but began to think the worst.

"Did something happen to Falon?" I loved my little brother more than anything. If something happened to him…I just couldn't think what I would do if he was.

"No, no. It involves you actually, but your mother needs to explain something first." He sat back down on the couch and looked at mom. "Krystalynne?"

"Take a seat Jamye." Something in her voice was pleading so I did. "I was going to tell you when you turned sixteen, but Remus insists that you know now because of some recent occurrences." I could tell that she was close to tears so I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"It's okay, mom. You can tell me."

"Jamye, you're not my real daughter."

"What?!" I let go of her hand and started to stand.

"Please Jamye let me finish." She put a hand on my knee and grabbed my hand. "Marlon and I found you on our doorstep when you were six months old with a card giving your name Jamye Ryann Black and your birthday, June 15th." She began crying than and I hugged her. I knew this was painful for her. "We loved you like you were our own child and when we had Falon, we were the happiest ever, until—"

"I understand. You and dad were great parents. That drunk driver should have died, not him, and I always suspected that I might have been adopted."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I don't really look like anyone else in the family. You all have beautiful black hair and blue eyes. Me, I have reddish-brown and hazel eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay with it. I was so worried how you would feel when I told you, but that isn't the only surprise, Jamye." She turned to Mr. Lupin. "Your turn, Remus."

"You know about the wizarding world right from Kristalynne and Marlon?

"Yes." I remembered the day clearly, Falon received two school letters, one from Amery's in the States, where dad had gone. We had moved and lived like muggles after dad's death in the States to avoid contact with any we knew. The other was Hogwarts in England, my mom's childhood home and where we moved promptly back to after getting the letter. Her parents had kicked her out for being a squib, but after finding out their grandson was a wizard they became the perfect grandparents, giving a house and paying for everything for Falon's schooling. Mom was proud and refused the house, finding her own, but would allow them to pay for Falon, knowing he deserved the best and the attention she did not get.

"Well your real father was actually a pureblood wizard, Sirius Black."

"The murderer that escaped from prison that was on the muggle news a few years ago?" I remembered following that story and then it just disappeared, nothing about whether he had been caught.

"He was wrongfully accused. Harry Potter. Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah. I read about him in a book Falon got me and well Hermione has told me that she's good friends with him."

"Oh you know Hermione. She was one of my brightest students."

"She always was smart. We went to school together when we used to live in England. We were always competing."

"I'm glad you know her, that will help in what I tell you later, but first I must tell you that Harry was able to help your father escape from the authorities, but Sirius was never acquitted. He was a good friend of mine and I'm sorry to say that he died in a mission, just last year."

"My real mother? Was she a witch?"

"No she was a wood elf, which is why you're really special. There are no more wood elves, except for you half or not. Quiana Ryann was your mother."

"What happened to her…and the rest of the elves?"

"They were killed…to get to you…"

"Who would want me?"

"You have the power to communicate with animals, a normal wood elf trait, but you were prophesied to be different. You could control them, command them to do your will, not just request like others. In addition you are stronger than any normal witch or wizard, with training that is, but you will learn quickly. You could be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy and that is why Voldemort, the one who killed all the elves, came after you." He sighed and looked sad.

"Wait I don't have any powers. I get along well with animals, better than most, but I've never been able to communicate with them and Falon did weird things when he was little because he was a wizard, but nothing ever happens to me."

"Your powers were bound by an elven magic until you're sixteen. Your mother, your real one, wanted you to be undetectable if she died, but now that the time is almost up, it is time for you to join the wizarding world, where you can be safer and Krystalynne and Falon also. Headmaster Dumbledore can protect you better than anyone else. I'm really sorry Jamye, but what I'm asking is that you will have to leave your house and Krystalynne "

There was so much to take in. Adopted and actually an elf and witch. Not to mention leaving mom when she lost dad five years ago. Then again if she was in danger if I stayed, then I would do it. "Oh darling, I don't want you to leave." Mom was sobbing again. She flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to either, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if you or Falon got hurt. I love you, mom, but I have to do this and keep Voldermort from hurting more people."

"I know, but can it wait until Falon comes back from school, Remus. I'd like to tell him in person and have us all together one last time before she leaves."

"Yes. I'll be back next month. It'll give you time to prepare and pack whatever you want to take with you. Goodbye Jamye, Krystalynne." Remus waved and with a pop he disappeared.

Mom hugged me tightly again. "Oh mom! I'm not leaving you right this moment."

"Sorry." She loosened her grip and I slipped away. "Mom, I could really need some time alone. I'm going to take Balto for a walk."

"I understand, but it is going to be dark soon. Don't stay out too long."

"Thanks mom." I went to the backyard and whistled, "Balto!" A large black German Shepherd sprinted over and jumped up almost knocking me over. "Hey, boy! Careful, you're kinda heavy." He licked my face, then sat down, looking expectant. "Okay let's go!" I opened the gate and we headed toward a park nearby.

At the park I found my usual tree and Balto ran around in circles sniffing everything. My real dad had been alive until just recently. I had loved the man I knew as my dad, but I wondered what my real dad was like. I was also half-elven, which explained how my ears have been getting pointed since I hit puberty. I was excited as I had been jealous of Falon when he got accepted to Hogwarts. I would also get to see Hermione. Falon had sent me an owl saying that she was there at Hogwarts so that we began a correspondence once a month as she was busy with schoolwork, but it was not the same as we had been. I would hate not seeing mom though. Falon I would at least still get to see at school, but mom I would never know when I might see her again. I wasn't usually the crying type, but I began to cry as I thought about all I would miss.

"Jamye! Why are you crying?!" I looked up to see my best friend sit down next to me. "Hey Logan. Sorry I just had some bad news." He put an arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. Logan was the sweetest guy I knew, always there when I needed him, yet never realizing how I really felt about him. Now I wouldn't see him again either.

"Aww…you want to tell me about it?"

I told Logan about being adopted and that I would soon be leaving, but I left out the parts about who my real parents were and going away to school. He was a muggle so I couldn't tell him everything. He knew all the right things to say and I felt much better until I heard a girl's voice call his name.

"Oh, there's Vanessa. We're supposed to go to the movies tonight. We'll need to hang out as much as possible before you go."

"Yeah that would be great." I hugged him goodbye then ran around the park with Balto before heading back home.

* * *

So I've had this story forever it seems. I originally wrote it I think when the sixth book was about to come out by hand. I just found the notebook and decided I wanted to post it and see what people think of it so please review and let me know. It's mostly the same story I wrote, but with a few revisions as I realized some things I put didn't quite make sense with other things I had put in the story. And well I hope I've matured somewhat since then. I already know how the story is going to end though I never finished writing the story before I had it all planned out. Since I am revising though it may go along with the books now that they're out, but of course changed to fit in my character and the ending will still be my own. I'll update once I get a review. Just review and tell me if it sucks or you like it. I do have to spend time typing up the story and each chapter is about 3 pages in word, but I type fast so within a week of my first review you will get an update.


End file.
